Fallen
by Kiroku Arisawa
Summary: Uraraka siempre dice de aprovechar las oportunidades, quizás debí escucharla y hacerlo mucho tiempo antes. Aun así aquí estoy, intentando descargar esto que me apreta en el pecho. —…También te amo


_Summary: Uraraka siempre dice de aprovechar las oportunidades, quizás debí escucharla y hacerlo mucho tiempo antes. Aun así aquí estoy, intentando descargar esto que me apreta en el pecho…  
—…También te amo_

* * *

Siempre he sentido frío gracias a mi lado de hielo, pero este es distinto. Es más penetrante y atraviesa todo mi cuerpo. Mi sangre se congela. Corro hacia ti justo antes que pierdas el equilibro por completo alcanzando a tomarte de la muñeca. Mi cuerpo todo lastimado se contrae por el dolor mientras mi voluntad impide que te suelte.

— ¡Todoroki-kun…!

Me gritas. Mis ojos se cierran con fuerza negándome a aceptar la realidad frente a mí. Tú y yo malheridos, apenas con fuerza para evitar que caigas al vacío. Escucho la risa de Dabi a mis espaldas, ese maldito. Si tan solo no me hubiera dejado distraer por sus palabras no estaríamos así.

Por mi desesperación entierro mis uñas en su carne, Midoriya no me regaña o se queja, inclusive se muerde los labios para no soltar un quejido del dolor. Una punzada me da molestias en las costillas, en el peor de los casos debe ser una fractura.

— ame…

Respirando con brusquedad busco sus ojos los cuales me miran irradiando valor.

— Suéltame…

Le miro incrédulo de las tonterías que está diciendo.

— Todoroki-kun tan solo mírame, mi cuerpo está destrozado por mi Quirk… Aún si me salvas aquí no seré más que una carga. ¡Déjame caer y detén a Dabi!

— No.

Él apreta su mandíbula, una sombra me cubre las espaldas.

— Sé fuerte Todoroki-kun, serás un espléndido héroe. Cómo lamento no decírtelo antes…

Antes se siquiera considerar que es nuestro final Midoriya alza su brazo y lanza un golpe al aire justo como cuando nos enfrentamos en los exámenes. El aire sale disparado por sobre mi hombro pero aun así resiento la ráfaga. Nunca vi una sonrisa más radiante en él. No es la que usa para intentar calmar a la gente a su alrededor, es distinta, alegría. Un gesto de ser feliz y no tener arrepentimientos. No puedo decir lo mismo de mí, claro que me arrepiento. Yo lo he soltado…

—… Te amo.

Dabi no debió esperar ese ataque, fue a dar a unos árboles en los cuales quedó incrustado.

Soy incapaz de asomarme al precipicio, en ese estado, con sus huesos fracturados y su cuerpo al borde del colapso es imposible. Son al menos 43 metros de altura. Midoriya ha…

— Oye… Durante el desayuno que compartimos en la mañana te prometí hablar de algo muy importante ¿Recuerdas?

Me fuerzo a hablar así sea conmigo mismo. Apenas dejo salir un susurro.

— Sí, en ese momento que Lida apareció para interrumpirnos con una misión urgente. Debí aprovechar ese momento en el cual antes de irnos te ofreciste a brindarme tu atención. ¿Por qué me negué? Uraraka siempre dice que es mejor aprovechar todas las oportunidades que tengas, nunca sabes si tendrás chance después. Ahora veo que tiene razón. Todas esas veces que me alentaba a decírtelo… _"Ama ahora mientras vivas ya que muerto no lo podrás lograr (1)",_ debí escucharla cuando me lo dijo. Tenía razón, mil veces tuvo razón pero yo no la escuché.

Miro el suelo debajo de mí. Mi traje esta rasgado en varias partes, tengo moretones en mis piernas y varias partes de los brazos. No quiero saber cómo debo estar bajo la camiseta. Normalmente él me regañaría por ser tan descuidado, me daría un golpe en la frente y me ayudaría a curar las heridas.

— Midoriya… debí disculparme por cada una de las cicatrices que dejé en tu brazo en aquel festival del primer grado. También debí decirte que mandaras al diablo a Bakugou con sus maltratos, que no te preocuparas tanto por el discurso de graduación que tanto te está costando redactar.

Mi voz está temblando, siento que hay agua escurriendo por mis mejillas. Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Uraraka. Tomo aire y continúo hablando.

— Ahora que lo pienso, sigue el consejo que me diste sobre mi padre, ya deja de sobre esforzarte por las comparaciones que sufres con All Might. Eres perfecto a cómo eres. Igual sería bueno que ya no te acomplejaras por esas pecas de tus mejillas, puedo jurarte que no se te ven mal.

— Todoroki- kun… — Es la voz de Uravity a mis espaldas, pero por un momento la confundí con la tuya— Todoroki-kun ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Deku-kun?

Una punzada atraviesa mi corazón.

Midoriya Izuku, quien se habría vuelto el nuevo símbolo de la paz en un par de semanas más en nuestra graduación ha caído. Aprieto mis labios, lo mismo con mis puños en los que mis nudillos se vuelven blancos. Lágrimas se resbalan por mis mejillas y caen al suelo. El pecho me duele, mis oídos parecen repeler todo sonido que llega a ellos, solo veo a mis compañeros hablar desesperados frente a mí pero no soy capaz de entender que me dicen.

— Debí habértelo dicho antes. Izuku, también te amo…

* * *

 _ **My hero academia no es de mi pertenencia así como la ilustración de portada. Todo corresponde a sus respectivos autores.**_

(1) Frase de William Shakespeare.

Buenas, aquí ando de regreso con un drabble (creo). Necesitaba algo de tragedia je~ espero que les haya gustado como a mí. Lo que hace la inspiración cuando se anda descansando y comienzas a imaginar puras cosas random según lo que escuchas de música.

Muchas gracias por leer y estoy más que dispuesto a cualquier sugerencia, etc. Aún me siento principiante en todo esto. Bye~


End file.
